


first time

by VGEW



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, abby/owen - Freeform, blowjob, cum in mouth, eating pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGEW/pseuds/VGEW
Summary: A smut on abby owen when they were young and did it for the first time
Relationships: Abby & Owen





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when abby and owen are at the aquarium when they were young but instead of abby leaving something else happens

As both their lips met owen swiftly put his hands on abby’s waist, as both of them take on each other and move their head abby’s little braid dangles side to side and after an intense make out they pull a part.

Abby quickly takes off her white tank top and jeans, she sits on top of the circular desk where the floor is a fish tank, she spread her legs as she invites owen to pleasure her,abby was always a dominant type but since it was her first time as she felt owen she lost it, she was barley able to keep herself straight.

As owen bent on his knees eating abby’s pussy and taste her juices she places both her hands on his head for support and moans so silent but erotic it turns on owen and his dick started to grow.

he lapped on her more and more and slid down his finger from top to bottom very delicately, she started to shiver and her heart started to beat faster and faster. She moans loud really loud and her ass started to quench and tighten up from excitement.

“im gonna cu..cum, keep going owen” she said, she lifted her left arm from owen and squeezed her tits as she came.

“Woah abby” owen said “you were crushing my skull”

“Yea I don’t skip leg day, now how about come up here and I could show you my tongue skills” abby said while running her tongue across her lips

Owen stood up and unbuckled his pants. Abby still sitting on the desk bent down.

He pulled out his cock that was already hard for her. It left he speechless for a moment since she has never seen one before. Without saying she slowly lifted her left arm and touched his dick, she the the nerves running and she could read owen’s expression, excited and throbbing for pleasure.

Oh.. owen I.. this is, ive never seen one before, nor even touched one for that matter.

Well what do you think? Asked owen.

Without responding she bent further and liked the tip.

you know what this isn’t gonna work, you sit on the desk while I kneel.

They change their position and abby knelt down, holding owen’s cock with both her hands.

Oh this is really warm, said owen

Abby took owen’s sack in her palms and rubbed it gently while preparing to take it in, she started by spitting on the tip of his cock and lubricating it.

Later she slowly came down and cover the tip with her mouth, it was warm owen closed his eyes and placed his right on the desk and his left on her shoulder.

She started to go deeper and deeper and deeper, owen without control of his bode started to push abby’s head down, he could her gag but didn’t let go for a moment. After some as he released his hand she came up for air, as she did strings of spit was from his cock to her mouth appeared.

“You idiot” she said furiously, “I was choking”

“Im sorry I couldn’t control myself”, He said with a gentle smile

Don’t do it next, ok?

Ok.

She went this she licked his dick from down to up and the she sucked his tip but this she stroked it alongside, and used her tongue more generously.

“I..im about to cum”

She started to stroke faster and faster. And seconds within then she felt a huge load in her mouth, she had the urge to spit it, it was disgusting but was able to hold it. Her mouth was full and her cheeks was expanded. And then after a long pause she swallowed it.

It was audible to owen as she swalloed his cum down her throat. Both were panting heavily, owen’s cock was coverd in her spit, and abby’s neck was stuck with strands of hair from the sweat.

“I think we should get back to base” said Abby getting up and putting on her cloths

Yea, yea good idea, we’ve been away for a long time


End file.
